


I can be your Petit Prince

by ifhesfrenchitssebastien



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifhesfrenchitssebastien/pseuds/ifhesfrenchitssebastien
Summary: After his breakup with Kurt, Blaine needs to find a new place to stay that's close enough to NYADA but that won't cost him an arm and a leg. When Nick says that Sebastian and Thad are looking for a roommate Blaine reluctantly agrees. What on earth did he get himself into?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I can be your Petit Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [define_serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/gifts).



> This is a gift for define_serenity for the Seblaine Gift Exchange, I hope you like it.
> 
> Thad and Sebastian's interactions are heavily based on my three dumbass older brothers whom I love very much. They also kindly pointed out that Columbia does not have a lacrosse team but whatever.

Falling out of love was hard.

But Blaine knew in the depths of his heart that this was the right decision, but it still didn’t make it hurt any less. They expected the world from each other and it nearly broke them when they couldn’t give it. It broke his heart to care for someone so much just to have it not work out in the end. Kurt was his first love, his first everything and Blaine honestly didn’t know what he was going to do without him. 

Of course they decided to remain friends. Kurt graciously let him stay in the loft in Bushwick, but Blaine wanted out. 

He wanted a fresh start. 

So he was now scrambling to find a place in New York that he could afford and that was close enough to NYADA. This on its own was practically an impossible task, but doing so while also nursing a heartache is another story. He reached out to everyone he knew who was living in New York, even reaching out to some of his old Warbler friends out of state, to see if they knew of someone who needed a roommate. After a week of still living with Kurt and Rachel, Blaine got a call from Nick.

“Ok, so I do know someone who needs a roommate, but you’re probably not gonna like it,” said Nick over the phone. Blaine could just hear Nick's voice over the busy rush of traffic and rustling of thousands of people passing by in the background. 

“Who is it?” he asked, wondering why Nick would be quick to say that Blaine would not like his proposition, I mean he was really desperate so it must be pretty bad.

“Sebastian.”

“Smythe?”

Nick hummed in response.

“Well Sebastian and Thad,” he added.

Blaine internally groaned, not because he hated Sebastian, he had forgiven him after all, but because he didn’t know if he could stand being in an apartment with Sebastian hitting on him 24/7 so soon after his break up.

“Look, I know how you feel about his behaviour, but I swear he’s changed. Plus he’ll be so busy with Columbia and lacrosse that you two will barely interact. Thad’s living there too so he can be like your middle man”

“If I wasn’t this desperate, I wouldn’t be saying yes, but because I am very desperate I can’t say no,” said Blaine almost instantly regretting it. But beggars can’t choosers.

“Alright, I’ll text you the address. Oh and, when were you planning on moving in?” asked Nick, his voice getting slightly higher putting his excitement on display.

“As soon as possible,” said Blaine, looking at the boxes containing his things in the corner of his room without walls.

“How about I come over tomorrow morning and help you move in?” offered Nick.

“That would be amazing! Thank you so much, Nick, this is really helping me out.”

“It’s my pleasure, see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

~~~

It was Saturday morning and Blaine stood outside his new apartment, with the help of Nick, he brought up all his belongings in one trip. Since Kurt and Rachel had bought all their furnishing the year prior Blaine had little to bring to his new home. Nick knocked on the door and announced themselves, but there was no answer.

“Bas must still be asleep, and I know that Thad’s at work” was all Nick said as he pulled out a spare key from his pocket and opened the door.

Blaine stepped inside, taking everything in. To his right was a small closet, shoes, coats, hats, and scarves neatly organised in a way that didn’t seem Sebastian or Thad like at all. He expected to see a mess but was pleasantly surprised to see neatness and cleanliness. To his left, the room opened up into the living room, it’s walls were pale grey and decorated with small canvases of art and picture frames which contained precious memories. The furniture wasn’t fancy, but it was nice and gave the place a homey feel. 

In the middle of the living room, on the couch was a sleeping Sebastian Smythe covered in blankets and with a dopey look on his face. Blaine was about to announce their presence when Nick, who had a panicked look on his face, quickly shushed him. Instead of simply announcing themselves, Nick quietly walked over to Sebastian and whispered something in his ear while tracing calming circles on the sleeping man’s shoulder. Blaine thought it was kind of weird but didn’t say anything. Slowly Sebastian woke, looking quite confused and Nick helped him sit up and face Blaine while continuing to whisper to Sebastian. A looked of understanding crossed Sebastian's face as he was finally seated in the proper position to face Blaine. 

Blaine’s heart dropped when he saw the face giving him a sleepy smile. Sebastian looked pretty out of it and as he began to move his blanket fell off revealing a full-length cast. He didn’t look like his usual self and just his facial expressions gave away that he wasn’t feeling well.

“Hey Blaine,” said Sebastian with a small wave, “Sorry ‘bout the mess,” Blaine had no idea what mess he was speaking of, “I sorta forgot you were coming today… My pain meds make me a little loopy.”

“It’s no worry,” Blaine said, “And thanks for letting me stay here.”

“It’s no problem,” said Sebastian while reaching for crutches that Blaine just noticed leaning on the coffee table, “I’ll show you around.”

But before Sebastian could even try to get up, Nick took the crutches out of his hands.

“You are not leaving this couch mister. I am perfectly capable of showing Blaine around and you need rest,” said Nick, scolding his friend like a child.

Sebastian just glared at him and mumbled something that sounded similar to mother hen before grabbing the blankets and returning to the same position he was in before he was woken up.

Nick showed Blaine around and he was definitely happy to see that Sebastian and Thad ran a tight ship. The living room was well furnished, well-loved chairs and a couch took up most of the space, but what grabbed Blaine’s attention was the wall to wall bookshelf full to the brim with books.

“Don’t let Sebastian’s personality fool you, he’s a giant bookworm and a nerd,” said Nick as Blaine continued to eye the bookshelf with awe.

“I heard that Duval.”

“And yet you’re not denying it.”

The Galley Kitchen was well kept and stocked and looked quite nice despite its miniature size. It led to a small dining area next to a window. There were a couple of knick-knacks on the window sill - a miniature Eiffel Tower, a small impressionist painting of an old castle no bigger than five square inches, and figurines of people playing various instruments. 

The bathroom was neat and the shelves were filled with an impressive amount of hair and body products. Maybe Sebastian’s looks weren’t so effortless after all.

Finally, Blaine was led to his bedroom, which followed the same pattern as the rest of the apartment, small but comfortable. The room was completely furnished except for the stripped bed.

“Is Sebastian and Thad’s old roommate coming back for their furniture?”

“No, you don’t need your own furniture in jail.”

“Jail? What’d he do?”

Nick scratched the back of his neck before looking back at the almost closed door. The faint sound of little snores and sleeping noises filtered in through the opening.

Nick took a step closer before saying, “Supposedly he was off his rocks on God knows what during lacrosse practice and ended up breaking Sebastian’s leg. Bas didn’t want to press charges but his coach was livid and got him arrested anyways.”

“Shit,” said Blaine, a little shaken, “Is Sebastian gonna be okay though?”

“Mostly, it’ll take a while to recover. The whole thing was pretty gruesome, with his bone sticking out of his leg and all.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Yeah… Oh before I forget, Bas’ sister is coming over with food later.”

Nick helps Blaine get settled in before leaving. They chat the whole time, catching each other up on their lives. Nick tells him what the Warblers are up to as well. He doesn’t bother waking Sebastian up to say goodbye, knowing that he’ll be around sooner than later.

Once Blaine’s room is exactly the way he wants it, he makes his way into the living room where Sebastian is stirring. Just looking at him makes his heart clench. It reminds him too much of his own injuries after the Sadie Hawkins dance at Westerville High. 

Blaine makes his way to the bookshelf and examines the titles. And wow, there are a lot of pretentious and classic titles. He finds the likes of Dickens, Fitzgerald, Orwell, Tolstoy, Wilde, Twain, Poe, Austen, Molière, Vonnegut, Shakespeare, and Hemingway. There’s also what Blaine can only assume to be the entirety of Alexandre Dumas and Victor Hugo’s work in French. But there are some surprises too. Sebastian doesn’t seem like the type of person to have read _The Bell Jar,_ _Life of Pi, The Book of Negros, The Boy in Striped Pyjamas, The Red Tent, Fifteen Dogs_ and what looks most of Margeret Atwood’s work. Thought Blaine hasn’t read most of those either so who is he to judge. And of course, there are the more light-hearted or nerdy books like _Catch-22, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Three Men in a Boat, Narnia, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, Game of Thrones, and Anne of Green Gables._ But what catches Blaine’s attention is an old but clearly cared for copy of _Le Petit Prince_. Its spine is soft and the pages are discoloured from use and age. The pages have probably been dogeared a thousand times over by a little Sebastian. 

Blaine can picture a younger, more gangly Sebastian, lounging around in his home in Paris reading his favourite book over and over again. 

He flips to the front and finds two messages in different handwriting on the first couple of pages.

The first reads:

_ Pour ma chère Marie-Noé, _

_ J’avais huit ans quand ce livre magnifique a été publié et je l'ai reçu pour ma fête. La guerre a fait que la famille avait peu d’argent mais ton grand-père savait l’importance de la littérature. C’était le meilleur cadeau que j’ai jamais reçu. Ce livre m'a aidé à garder mon moral durant la guerre. Maintenant tu as huit ans et je te donne le livre qui est le plus précieux dans mon cœur. J’espère que ce peut aussi te donner le même espoir et courage et aventure que ça m'avait donné. Bonne fête ma princesse. _

_ Je t’aime mille fois, _

_ Maman _

The second followed a similar pattern:

_ Pour mon petit prince Sébastien, _

_ Pour mon huitième anniversaire ta mémé m'a donné ce livre et aujourd’hui je te le donne. Tu es tellement comme ton arrière grand-père car il aussi avait une telle joie et amour pour la littérature. Cette histoire a donné une telle joie et espoir à la famille et je sais que ça va avoir le même effet sur toi. Joyeuse fête mon beau et doux Sébastien. _

_ Je t’aime pour toujours, _

_ Maman _

Blaine quickly closed the book. He knew even with what little french that he had that the notes that he read were deeply personal and probably not meant for his eyes.

“I know that you read the notes,” says Sebastian’s sleepy voice.

Blaine jumps, slightly frightened from being caught doing something he was supposed too, and turns to face Sebastian. But Sebastian doesn't look angry, or upset, in fact, he has a quite neutral expression on his face. Still, Blaine feels the need to apologize.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have read that. It wasn’t for me to see.”

“It’s fine, it’s up on the bookshelf for anyone to read. Though I didn’t know that you knew French.”

Blaine lets out a sigh of relief, happy that he hasn’t upset or offended Sebastian on their first day of living together.

“I can’t, well, not really. I got the gist of the messages, but not the details.”

“I can translate them for you if you want,” offers Sebastian.

“Really?” says Blaine, practically already moving to pull out the book again.

“Yeah, here I’ll make room for you on the couch.”

Sebastian moves out of his position lying down and sits up, putting his broken leg on the coffee table for elevation. Blaine makes his way over with  _ Le Petit Prince _ . He sits close enough to Sebastian that their shoulders and thighs are touching. Sebastian is warm and soft next to him and gives him a small smile before opening the book. Blaine’s heart flutters a bit as Sebastian starts to translate, but he ignores it, not ready for anything new after his breakup.

“The first one was written by my mémé for my maman’s birthday. It says, ‘For my dear Marie-Noé, I was eight years old when this wonderful book was published and got it for my birthday. The war left the family with little money, but your grandfather knew the importance of literature. It was the best gift that I have ever received. This book helped me keep my spirits up during the war. Now you are eight years old and I am giving you the most precious book in my heart. I hope that it can also give you the same hope and courage and adventure that it gave me. Happy birthday my princess. I love you a thousand times, Maman’. The second one was what my maman wrote to me when I turned eight. It says, ‘For my little prince Sébastien, for my eighth birthday your mémé gave me this book and today I'm giving it to you. You are so much like your great grandfather because he too had such joy and love for literature. This story has given the family such joy and hope and I know it will have the same effect on you. Happy birthday my beautiful and sweet Sébastien. Love you forever, Maman.’”

Once he finishes reading, Sebastian lets out a big yawn, snuggles up to Blaine, and promptly falls asleep on top of him. Deciding that Sebastian obviously needs his rest, Blaine takes a look at the books spread out on the coffee table. They were all biographies, all jazz biographies. There in front of him on the printed page stood the face of Duke Ellington, Louis Armstrong, Count Basie, Glenn Miller, Cab Calloway, and Ella Fitzgerald. He sat in bewilderment, wondering why on earth Sebastian would need all of these biographies, before grabbing the one about Count Basie's life.

Sebastian as it turns out moves a lot in his sleep. The longer he sleeps the more he invades Blaine’s personal space, latching onto body heat and his emerald green sweater. Sebastian also snores slightly in his sleep, not loud obnoxious snores, but small little sounds that made you aware of his presence.

Thad comes back from work not too long later. He gives one look at Blaine and Sebastian on the couch, snorts and says, “The cat’s got its tentacles wrapped around you pretty good. Don’t worry you’ll get used to it and he doesn’t take offence when you shove him off of you.”

“The cat?”

“The Warblers gave Sebby that nickname when we discovered his penchant to sleepy spread out on top of people.”

“Sebby?”

“Oh, he hates it when I call him that so I call him that when he’s asleep.”

Blaine simply hums in understanding.

“God I’m starving,” says Thad, and seconds later his stomach rumbles. Blaine can see him making something, he’s not sure what and he’s not sure if he wants to find out what, in the kitchen.

“Same, but Nick said that Sebastian’s sister is coming over with food so I didn’t want to waste anything by making too much.”

“Ohhh right. Delphine is coming over. Well I’m gonna go study in my room and I’ll let you deal with him,” says Thad while using his fork to point at Sebastian.

“Wait,” says Blaine suddenly causing Sebastian to stir a bit, “can you get my book bag from my room so I can do my homework too,” he says a little more quietly.

“Yeah, no problem.”

He’s doing school work in the living room when a knock pulls them out of his caffeine fuelled trance. Blaine gets the door while fondly shaking his head at a still dozing Sebastian. He opens the door to find an unfamiliar woman, probably in her early thirties. She has long straight brown hair, soft green eyes, and is dressed rather nicely. Her looks are effortless yet beautiful. In her hands is a large platter of food, enough to feed a small army.

“You must be my brother’s new roommate,” she says while giving him her hand to shake, “I’m Delphine, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Blaine and likewise.”

It’s almost comical the way that Sebastian wakes up and Thad makes his way to the living room as soon as homemade food crosses the threshold of the apartment. Blaine notices that his demeanour has suddenly changed, he seems less bubbly and more aware. Thad notices as well and throws a bottle of pills just barely missing Sebastian’s head while saying, “Take your meds dumbass, that’s why you’re sore.”

Sebastian gives him a chilling glare before saying, “I will beat you with my crutches, Thaddeus,” in a monotone voice.

Sebastian and Thad have a mini staredown until Sebastian breaks their trance by lifting his head slightly and sticking out his tongue.

Blaine also notices that Thad has dressed up considerably since coming back from work. His hair is perfectly in place and he’s wearing clothing that’s much too nice to be worn around the house.

He chats with Delphine as they organise the insane mass of food that she brought over, while Thad helps Sebastian look for the lost pill bottle that probably ended up somewhere beneath the couch. Blaine learns that she’s fifteen years older than Sebastian, married, and has two adorable little kids.

Blaine spends the rest of the afternoon ignoring his studies in favour of eating in the living room while talking with Delphine, Thad, and Sebastian. 

Right as the night is winding down Delphine drops a proverbial bomb that seems to shock Sebastian to his core and sends him off-kilter.

“Bastien, ton frère a du travail à faire ici à New York et papa lui a dit qu’il peut rester ici pour un peu de temps.” (Bastien, your brother has work to do here in New York and dad told him he could stay here for a bit.)

“Sans me demander?” (Without asking me?)

The Smythe siblings were speaking fast and in fluent french leaving Blaine and Thad to wonder what on earth was going on.

“Il me semble que oui.” (It would seem so.)

“Raphaël ne peut pas rester ici. Tu le sais, il le sait, je le sais, tout le monde le sait.” (Raphaël can't stay here. You know it, he knows it, the world knows it.)

“Je sais mais papa lui a déjà donné la permission.” (I know but dad already gave him permission.)

“Papa ne paie pas les factures! C’est moi qui les paie!” Sebastian started raising his voice, clearly getting angry. (Dad doesn't pay the bills! I pay them!)

“Je sais Sébastien, je sais. Mais ce n’est pas moi qui a donné la permission à Raphaël, c’est papa.” (I know Sebastian, I know. But I didn't give Raphaël permission, it was dad.)

“J’en fou de la permission à papa, il ne peut pas rester ici!” (I don't about dad's persmission, he can't stay here!)

“On sait tous que ce n’est pas comme ça que notre famille fonctionne. Raphaël va rester ici même si tu ne le veux pas, mais je vais être ici en ville donc si il y a des problèmes tu va me téléphoner, comprend.” (We all know that that's not how our family works. Raphaël is going to stay here even if you don't want him to, but I'll be in town so if there's problems you're going to call me, understand?)

“Oui,” grumbles Sebastian. (Yes.)

  
  


Blaine and Thad retreat to Thad’s bedroom to let Sebastian say his goodbyes to Delphine.

“What on earth was that,” says Thad as he closes the door.

“I’ve got no idea but Sebastian didn’t look too happy.”

Later that night, long after Delphine has left and Sebastian calmed down, Thad and Blaine learnt that Sebastian’s brother, Raphaël, would be staying over for a week. Sebastian said he wouldn’t be getting here for another two months and profusely apologized for the inconvenience.

~~~

Living with Sebastian and Thad proves to be much easier than expected. They’re both very respectful of boundaries and all it takes is one mention of something making him uncomfortable and they change their behaviour. Blaine also finds that his and Sebastian’s schedules are very similar so they often find themselves together in the apartment. It’s nice being in Sebastian’s presence. He’s calmed down quite a bit since his Dalton years.

Though as Raphaël’s arrival date approaches Sebastian seems to close in on himself and has become a lot more grumpy. Blaine has made it his secret mission to find out why Sebastian is so displeased with his brother staying over. In order to find out, Blaine decides that he needs to get closer to Sebastian. He needs him to trust him more than he currently does. So Blaine goes out of his way to get Sebastian to spend time with him.

More than once have they study together, not the same subject, but in each other's calming presence. They’ll cook together and surprisingly Sebastian isn’t totally useless in the kitchen. He says it’s his sister’s influence on him. She wouldn’t send her little brother baby out into the world without being able to fend for himself. Sebastian will go and watch Blaine’s performances and Blaine promises to go watch his lacrosse games once the season has started and his leg heals. They often get coffee together, just like they are right now.

Sebastian and Blaine are sitting across from each other just catching up on the past week. Blaine loves these little moments with Sebastian. Where he can just be himself and talk with someone generally interested in what he has to say. Sebastian has always been a good listen, even when they were in high school and he always seemed to empathize even if he didn’t completely understand the crazy scenarios that Blaine got himself into.

But today notices that Sebastian seems a little off. He seems to be staring a lot and looks a little lost in his own head. Blaine asks him if he’s all right. This only seems to make things worse for Sebastian as he looks away and blushes. Honest to God blushes. Blaine didn’t even know that Sebastian’s face could actually do that. When he looks back he’s gained back a bit of composure and looks a little more sure of himself.

“Blaine, do you want to go out to dinner with me later?”

“Like a date?”

Sebastian turns even darker and wow is that a pretty colour.

“I was hoping it would be.”

That was a curveball or so he thinks. And don’t get him wrong, Blain has thoroughly enjoyed his time with Sebastian. In fact, the more he’s been getting to know him the more he’s wanted something to happen between them. But he thought he blew his chance when he asked Sebastian to help him with the proposal and then walked out of his life. He never thought that once he walked back in that Sebastian would feel the same. That Sebastian would give him another chance.

He realizes that he might be taking too long with his decision when Sebastian says,

“It doesn't have to be if you don’t want it too.”

Instead of answering Blaine leans across the table and kisses Sebastian who is taken by surprise. It takes him a couple of seconds to process the kiss before he too starts kissing back. Not to be dramatic but Blaine thinks it’s everything he wanted out of his first kiss with Sebastian. It’s slow and sweet and somehow made him feel like he’s cared for. As if he was the only boy there for Sebastian. They break apart to catch their breath and Blaine leans back to admire Sebastian. He’s an even darker shade of pink which accentuates his beauty spots that look like painted constellations across his cheeks and he’s got that smile on his face that Blaine loves to see. It’s wide and toothy and causes his eyes to squint. 

  
  
  


They go home and study for a bit before they each get ready for their date. Sebastian said he’s taking them out to a little hole in the wall for fondue so Blaine dresses casually but nice. He doesn’t know if it’s weird or not that he wants to make an impression even though they live together and have seen each other in sweatpants, stressed to the max, and ruining on practically no sleep. Weird or not he gives himself a once over in the mirror deciding that he looks good and walks into the living room finding Sebastian sitting on the couch with Thad. Sebastian looks nice, clearly thinking the same as Blaine by dressing up a bit. They both say their goodbyes to Thad and leave hand in hand. As the close to the door to the apartment, they hear Thad say,

“Fucking finally!”

~~~

They’ve been steady for about a month before Sebastian’s brother arrives and Blaine never did figure out why he made Sebastian so tense and stressed. But Raphaël is here now and Sebastian is more distant than ever. He spends the least amount of time in the apartment as possible, always making Blaine go out with him if they want to hang out. Apparently, Sebastian’s father offered up Sebastian’s room for Raphaël, but not that Blaine is complaining. He loves having Sebastian’s warm body next to his at night. Blaine also loves the extra cuddling sessions that they fit in during the morning. Blaine doesn’t completely understand the Smythes family dynamic. It all seems a little odd to him, so he decides to bring it up with Thad when both brothers are out of the house.

“Oh it’s completely fucked up,” says Thad not even looking up from his pile of notes.

“What do you mean,” says Blaine while pulling out a chair in front of him.

“No one in that family can say boo to their father. Mr. Smythe’s word is law. Mrs. Smythe hasn’t been sober since Sebastian was six. Delphine basically took care of Sebastian. And Raphaël is the golden boy who can do no wrong.”

“You’re kidding,” says Blain in disbelief.

This time Thad looks up and says,

“I wish I was.”

“Bas told you all of this?”

“God no, Sebastian likes to pretend that everything is fine.”

“Then who did?”

“Jeff, he used to live on the same street as Sebastian when they were kids. He told us a bit about Sebastian’s family because he wanted us to be patient with him when he would get testy. He also told us to stay far away from Raphaël because apparently he’s sadistic.”

“Jeff called him sadistic?”

“Yeah, it surprised us all considering Jeff has nothing bad to say about anyone. So we knew then and there that there’s definitely something not right with the Smythe’s. We all think that Jeff was omitting some stuff for Sebastian’s sake but we could never get him to say what.”

~~~

As the week went on Blaine watched as Sebastian’s brother constantly belittled and mocked him. He made fun of his cooking, his reading habits, his major, his intelligence, his need for the walking boot, his sexuality. More than once Blaine was ready to step in and say something but then Sebastian would give him this sad look that screamed “just leave it alone”. But Blaine had had enough so when Raphaël started telling Sebastian that he wouldn’t have broken his leg if he hadn’t been weak and insinuating that at the root of all his problems was his sexuality Blaine snapped.

“Your brother is kind enough to let you stay in his room for a week so I think you should stop mocking him for his sexuality.”

“Oh, and who are you?”

“I'm his roommate and his boyfriend.”

Instantly Blaine knew he shouldn’t have said that because Raphaël immediately turned to Sebastian and started yelling about how he thought he had his tendencies under control. Raphaël kept saying how he was going to tell Mr. Smythe that Sebastian was once again acting on his homosexuality and that he was going to be in big trouble. But then Sebastian said something that Blaine never thought he’d hear from someone as out and as proud as Sebastian.

“He’s lying, we're not dating, he just wants me and I swear I’ve got my tendencies under control. There’s no need to tell papa.”

Blaine couldn’t believe his ears. Did Sebastian actually deny that they were dating.? Is he really telling his family that he’s not acting on his homosexuality? 

“I… Bas what are you talking about?” says Blaine holding in his tears trying not to look like he’s about to fall apart.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

The way he said it, deadpan without a hint of remorse or emotion made Blaine’s heart shatter into what felt like a million pieces.

Blaine felt tears starting to run down his cheeks so he grabbed his school bag, not bothering to check if everything he needed was inside and ran out the door.

~~~

After Blaine had left Sebastian felt guilt seep into his bones. He knows he shouldn’t have denied his relationship, denied his sexuality, but the truth was he was so afraid of his family that he couldn’t have them think that he was gay. He tried to distance himself from them, his father isn’t paying for his schooling, he got a full ride to play lacrosse, nor is he paying for his rent and living, Sebastian’s job as a waiter does. He’s making sure that his father can’t hold anything over his head yet somehow he always finds a way to do so. 

But that shouldn’t matter, not really. Not when it’s hurting the one and only person that he truly cares about. God, he’s such a mess. 

Sebastian decides that he just needs to cool off and think of a way to properly apologise to Blaine. He needs to let Blaine know how sorry he is and tell him how much he actually means to him. But that seems to be impossible with his brother breathing down his neck. 

Raphaël just wouldn’t stop. He just loved to tear him down and make it known that he wasn’t the favourite. He also reminds of all the fuck ups that caused him to fall from his father’s graces. If Sebastian was being completely honest Delphine should be the favourite but Théodore Smythe was way too sexist to even consider the possibility. 

Currently, Sebastian was sitting down in the kitchen going over his paper but was more focused on thinking out an apology for Blaine. His brother was in the living room being awfully quiet for once. Maybe he was reading, but Sebastian quickly scratched that off the list of possibilities, his brother was far too dense to read. 

Suddenly the sound of paper ripping was heard through the apartment. 

Sebastian shot up and practically ran to the living room, his walking boot making loud thumping noises. There stood his brother holding his most prized possession, what was left of  _ Le Petit Prince _ . Sebastian felt a thousand emotions rush through him at once. Anger. Rage. Hopelessness. And finally sorrow. That book was the last thing that tied him to his maman. And not the one who was probably passed out from painkillers in Ohio. His real maman. The one who was full of light and happiness. Who wasn’t addicted to wine and codeine. His maman who used to read to him every night and made him love the written word. 

~~~

Thad has promised Jeff that he’d keep an eye on Bas since his brother was in town. So when he heard a gasp that sounded like it came from Sebastian he rushed to the living room. The scene that greeted him was Raphaël surrounded by pages of a book and Sebastian staring, looking like he was on the verge of tears. 

Now Thad knew that Bas was rather fond of his books but he couldn’t picture his friend crying over one… unless. 

He took a closer look at the cover and found that Raphaël had destroyed Sebastian’s favourite book, one that was well worn and loved, he had ripped apart  _ Le Petit Prince _ . 

Thad looked between Sebastian and his brother and prepared for the worst.

And of course, he had to be right again because suddenly both Sebastian and Raphaël were screaming at each in French, a language that Thad did not understand. He stood there like a deer in headlights as his friend and his friend’s brother tore each other apart, or so he assumed.

Sebastian was red in the face standing as tall as he could looking menacing and extremely upset. Raphaël had a shit-eating grin on his face and seemed to enjoy the anger that he instilled in his brother. This went on for a bit until Sebastian said something that upset Raphaël causing his brother to match his anger. Then what seemed out of nowhere, but might have been predictable if Thad knew what they were saying, Raphaël took a stride over to his brother and punched him right in the jaw. 

This is where Thad decided to intervene. He stepped between the two just as Sebastian yelled something at his brother. Whatever he said seemed to have some sort of impact as his brother went into Sebastian’s room, grabbed his belongings and walked out the door. 

Thad looked between the door that had just been slammed and Sebastian in shock before jumping into action and asking if he was alright and if he needed ice. 

Sebastian didn’t answer and instead sank down into the couch exhausted. Thad looked at his friend as he stared at the teared up book with a forlorn expression. 

“What the hell just happened?”

Instead of answering Sebastian simply said,

“I need to find Blaine,” as he got off the couch and walked out the door leaving Thad with even more questions.

~~~

Blaine was sitting at ‘their’ spot in ‘their’ coffee shop hoping that Sebastian would at least try to come and find him. He’d been there for almost an hour and was about to give up on the prospect of Sebastian finding him when he heard the sound of a walking boot thumping through the door. Blaine didn’t bother to turn around, he wanted Sebastian to reach out first, and he did. Sebastian pulled out a chair in front of him not even bothering to get a drink. The first thing that Blaine notices is the look in his eyes, he can physically see the guilt that seeped into Sebastian. The second thing he notices is the large red spot blossoming on the left side of Sebastian’s face. It’s red and angry and looks like it’s already bruising.

Both Sebastian and Blaine simultaneously say,

“I’m sorry,” and “What happened to your face?” 

“I’ll tell you after I apologise,” says Sebastian while looking at Blaine with a sincere expression.

And so he does. He tells Blaine everything. Tells him that he shouldn’t have denied their relationship or his sexuality. Shouldn’t have succumbed to the pressure from his family. Shouldn’t have cared what they thought. Tells him that it won’t happen again especially considering the fact that he thinks he’s about to get disowned.

“Wait for what, slow down. Bas, I understand your fears and I get why you did it. I was just shocked. You don’t have to feel bad about that and I promise that you’re forgiven for it. But what do you mean you think you’re about to get disowned?”

“Well after Raphaël punched me--”

“He punched you?” said Blaine while bringing his hand to inspect Sebastian’s jaw.

“Yeah, we got into a fight but after he punched me I kicked him out and said I never wanted to see him again so I doubt that’ll do down well with my father.”

“Bas I’m so sorry, about what happened and about your family.”

“It’ll be fine, I’ll get over it.”

Blaine didn’t doubt it but he was certain that this was affecting Sebastian more than he let on. And how could it not he probably just got kicked out of his family and no matter how shitty they were in the first place that’s still got to hurt.

Blaine and Sebastian spend the rest of the afternoon in the coffee shop reconciling. It didn’t long for Blaine to realise that they would be fine. That this was just a bump in the road and that Sebastian was here to stay as long as he could.

~~~

When they got home after spending hours just talking, Thad pulled Blaine aside and showed him the ruined pages of  _ Le Petit Prince _ . Blaine gasps and his heart clenches at the thought of Sebastian watching something that meant so much to him get torn to pieces in front of his very eyes. At the moment he knew what he had to do.

“Give me the book, I know what to do.”

~~~

Blaine had called Kurt the night before and had given him the rundown on what they had to do. Kurt gave him a list of all the supplies that he’d need to pick up before going to Bushwick. When he arrived Rachel let him in and he and Kurt got to work right away in the living room. Well, Kurt was doing most of the work and showing him how to properly fix the pages and rebuild the spine and cover. They spent the afternoon working and talking about NYADA. Blaine was pleased to hear that Kurt got back together with Adam, he’d only met him once but he really thought that he was good for him. It wasn’t long before they were finished and Blaine was very pleased with the final results and hoping that Sebastian would be too.

~~~

Blaine was excited to see Sebastian’s reaction to the book. He really hoped he liked it.

Blaine picked up the mail before heading up to the apartment. All of it was bills except for a letter from Delphine to Sebastian. He stared at the envelope for a bit looking at the handwriting. For some reason, it was familiar to him.

Then it clicked.

He pulled out the newly refurbished  _ Le Petit Prince _ and opened it to the front page that contained both notes. He felt his heart break a little when he noticed that the handwriting matched. Delphine had written the note for Sebastian, not his mother. 

Blaine made the short trip up the elevator and walked into the apartment feeling more gloomy than when he walked into the building. Sebastian notices immediately and comes over to give him a hug. Blaine has come to learn that Sebastian’s love language was touch and that even if he seems closed off to the world he’s very keen on being physically close to those he likes. 

“You okay?” Sebastian mumbles into Blaine’s hair.

“Yeah, it’s nothing, but I do have a surprise for you.”

He pulls out the patched up  _ Le Petit Prince _ and hands it to his boyfriend. Sebastian looks taken aback for a bit before grabbing the book and flipping to the front where he finds the notes intact. Sebastian looks like he’s about to cry as he continues flipping through the pages and seeing everything intact and built back together with love. Sebastian’s red eyes look right into Blaine with fondness and love before he grabs him into another tight hug thanks him a thousand times.

When they pull out of the hug Sebastian’s hand rests on his cheek and his thumb makes small circles on his cheekbones. He reaches down and kisses him slowly and expresses his feelings of gratitude and love through his lips. They pull back an inch for air and stare into each other's eyes.

“I love you,” says Sebastian softly.

“I love you too.”

They had a nice evening inside, they cooked dinner together and ate wrapped around each other on the living room couch. Sebastian placed  _ Le Petit Prince _ back into its rightful spot in the bookshelf. 

“Thank you so much for the surprise today. That book means so much to me and words can’t describe how happy I am that you were able to fix it.”

“You’re welcome Bas.”

“And in the spirits of surprises, I have one for you.”

Blaine perks up a bit, always a little kid when it comes to surprises and gifts.

“And what would that be?”

“Well Columbia has some event going on now, I don’t really know what but there’s going to be fireworks done at the quad at ten tonight.”

“I can’t wait.”

~~~

They walk down to Columbia’s quad hand in hand and find an area underneath a tree to make camp. Sebastian sits down first, leaning against the tree, and Blaine lies down against his stomach. The fireworks start almost right away and Sebastian spends more time watching Blaine who is completely in awe. His boyfriend has the cutest expression on his face as the sky turns violent with light. 

As the night dies down and as his boyfriend snuggles into for more warmth, Sebastian realizes that this is all he’s ever needed and Blaine realizes that this is all he’s ever wanted.


End file.
